


Moonlight Tears and Starry Voices

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bayonetta (DX2 Liberation Summon Reference), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader is an aspiring songwriter, Romance, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: Beneath the radiance of moonlight lies the broken heart of a girl and the comforting arms of a heart thief.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Moonlight Tears and Starry Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Miquela's song "Forever" and the music video of Damien Dawn's "Into Your Heart", I wrote the fanfic as a way to express a muse I had from last night.  
> Enjoy~

**Moonlight Tears and Starry Voices**

As the sun descend beneath the erect skyscrapers overlooking the streets of Tokyo, the city emit a colorful glow that swallow out the stars shimmering in the Navy Blue sky. Ambience of cars passing by and the tap-tapping of heels echo in your home as the wind push and pull your curtains slowly all the while your medium length [Hair Color] hair soar as gracefully as a White feather. The luminesce of the moon creep into your bedroom and radiate with brilliance, where your figure - dressed in a Rose Gold nightie with lace on the skirt and a white bow - sat atop the duvet style Ochre bedsheets with an acoustic guitar in your hands and a journal by your right knee as you sung the written words to yourself in a low yet pitiful tone. 

Looking at the picture frame on the nightstand, you let out a sigh. 

It was a picture of you and Ren in a beach beneath the scorching heat of June, smiling at the camera with Sea Salt Ice Cream in your hand. You wore your White Floral two piece Bikini beneath your Yellow Sleeveless Hooded Parka while he wore his Blue swimsuit trunks with the Red and White stripe at the waistband. 

Tears well up in your [Eye Color] irises as the bubbly memories of the Noiret flood your mind and your throat swell up as if an invisible string tainted with dread is strangling you. 

You were occupying yourself during summer vacation by focusing on writing music. Today, you were preparing for a small gig at a refined café in Shibuya your friend signed you up for next week in hopes of you gaining recognition. You travel to LeBlanc to inform Ren of the gig...only to find him with Makoto, holding her hand and a concern look plaster on his face as her body shake with tears. He seems unaware of you popping up. It wasn't then that your hand let go out of the knob and sprint away from the door with silver tears streaming down your rosy cheeks. You swore that you felt Gray irises avert towards you. 

Throughout the day, you avoided him every time you see him in the streets, building up your walls slowly.

His friends took note of your sudden absence in LeBlanc and Phantom Thieves missions, so at first Ryuji and Yusuke stop by your place to drop off their gifts. (Yusuke's gift being a exquisite painting of your persona "Bayonetta" summoning Gomorrah and Ryuji's Garnet healing stone necklace with a Black Choker).

Later on in the evening Futaba, Makoto, Ann and Haru visit you to check on you to see if you were alright and you lied saying you were okay. In actuality you were far from "okay".

You snap back to reality, your mind shoving the memories to the back of your head.

 _"Okay, [Name]...it was just a bad dream. No more tears. You'll wake up and it'll be over."_ You reassure yourself.

You adjust the tune of strings and strum. Perfect. 

Getting out of bed with the guitar in one hand and journal in another, you make your way to the room next to your bedroom by the sliding door to your balcony. It was a vacant room stylized into a soundproof studio equipped with a multiple keyboard setup, a small studio booth for your vocals, amps and speakers and a cube ceiling fixture. You design the room so that the neighbors won't wake to the sounds of your music disrupting their beauty sleep and to set the ambience to your liking. 

You sat in your hammock chair, set the journal -displaying the lyrics to your song "Daytime Shooting Star" - and begin to slowly strum your guitar. 

  
"A ocean full of diamonds, a meadow full of dreams. All choked up at the seams of dusk." you sing, the sounds of your acoustic guitar continue to echo in your studio.

Unbeknownst to you, a slim unknown figure has manage to infiltrate your room through your balcony and hid somewhere in your home, blended in with the shadows only to stealth their way into the studio without a sound of them and hid behind your hammock chair while you sing and strum the guitar. 

"A girl lost beneath the stars, yearning and searching for you across the horizon. My daytime shooting star...so bright and true." you sing the chorus.

Your heart pour out to the song as tears suddenly begin to stream down your cheeks as the memories broke through the dam and overflow your mind. 

You imagine a heartbreaking scene unfolding before your teary eyes: you in a meadow full of Purple Hyacinths radiated by the moonlight, crying out the Noiret's name as your body crystalize only to witness him averting his Gray irises to the sight of the lovely Makoto approaching him with a sparkle in her Crimson irises in a White wedding dress with the veil behind her, Peonies clutched in her hands. They smile at each other, oblivious to your body rigid with crystals coating your figure as your last cry fall upon deaf ears before the dawn breaks the midnight sky. 

Out of the blue, you feel the stranger's arms snake around you and pull you close to their chest, making you drop the guitar on to the carpet beneath the hammock chair. You tried to scream out but they shush you. 

"It's okay, it's okay...it's me." they coo. The voice sounded familiar... _too familiar_

It was then they walked around to face you that your walls came tumbling down like rocks over the hills of the meadow.

It's Ren Amamiya. 

"Ren, how did you get into my room?"

"Through the balcony. You left it unlocked." 

You swore that you locked it before heading to bed. Maybe you forgot to...?

Ren help you out of your hammock chair and walk you to the bedroom. He sat you down on the soft in front of the bed. You sigh and avert your eyes to avoid falling into his warm glance. 

"Look, about today," you spoke. "I was going to tell you...about the gig and thinking about inviting you to see me perform but..." you fell silent for a moment. Ren get closer to hear you out more only to see your tears well up, stunned and concerned about you. He slowly thought about what trigger you and it was then he came to the heartbreaking conclusion: You thought he never loved you, only Makoto.

Ren wipes away your tears and coo you, rubbing your back.

He then told you about what happened in LeBlanc.

He was comforting Makoto because of a nasty argument between her and her sister. 

You sob silently, tears staining his Phantom Thieves uniform. He carry you to bed, lay you in it, took off his uniform and lay down beside before pulling you close to him and kissing your forehead.

**_The aroma of cinnamon lulling you to the world of dreams..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!  
> Until then, goodnight from the starry night sky~  
> \----  
> Update (6/15): Fixed grammar issues and added a few sentences in the story.  
> >>Added a reference of Bayonetta's summoning from DX2 Liberation  
> >>Updated the tags with Sea Salt Ice Cream reference from Kingdom Hearts  
> >> Added new characters to the character section including Ryuji and Yusuke in the story


End file.
